Hello! Project Shin Member Audition
Hello! Project Shin Member Audition (ハロー！プロジェクト新メンバーオーディション) is the audition for new members to join Hello! Project as part of their 20th anniversary celebrations in 2018. It was announced on July 15, 2017 at Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~."ハロプロ新体制スタート 森戸知沙希「新たな一面を」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-07-15. On November 13, 2017, a AmebaTV program following the audition, titled Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (少女たちの決断〜密着!!ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション〜; Girls' Decisions ~Close Coverage!! Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Audition~), will begin.https://twitter.com/AbemaTV/status/925242107597438976 To make the audition memorable, the program will show full close coverage of the audition for the first time since 2011. In addition, various past and current Hello! Project members will watch and comment on the audition process from a studio. Unreleased footage and stories from the audition will also be uploaded onto AmebaVideo."ハロプロ20周年記念！AbemaTVオーディション完全密着レギュラー番組スタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-31."「ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション」完全密着番組をAbemaTVで放送へ！現役メンバーや矢口真里・保田圭・吉澤ひとみら豪華OG陣も登場" (in Japanese). AmebaTIMES. 2017-10-31. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, minimum of 9 years of age and maximum of 17 years of age by July 15, 2017. *#Must be able to attend lessons in Tokyo. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. *'Application Deadline:' August 14, 2017 *'Total Applicants:' TBA Auditionees *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOSHIKO *'Broadcast:' **''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' on AmebaTV **Extras on AmebaVideo Audition Process First Round The application deadline was on August 14, 2017 at noon. Second Round Screening of the primary documents was completed on August 25, 2017, and it was announced that successful applicants would be sent information on the second round screening through the mail. 89 girls from all over the country were selected to take part in the second round screenings held in both Tokyo and Osaka."ハロプロ初の全体オーディション、密着番組ナレーションに道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-09. Third Round In this round the girls had to: *Show a special skill. *Give a performance to the rhythm of "TBA." *Sing a song of their choice. Fourth Round 8 girls were chosen to participate in the fourth round. They include: *Kodama Mai (児玉麻衣),15 *Hashimoto Momoko (橋本桃呼),14 *Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音),14 *Goto Sayaka (後藤咲香),14 *Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈),13 *Kubota Nanami (窪田七海),13 *Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々),12 *Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ),10 Trivia *Applicants may have a chance to join any of the main groups, the new group, or Engeki Joshibu. *Finalists had to individually sing "Jealousy Jealousy" at the training camp. *Michishige Sayumi is the narrator for Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~. She watched the recordings as she narrated and wanted to cheer on the audition candidates after seeing them do their best. Michishige also wondered to herself which group the candidates will join or which group certain girls would fit in with. Videos AbemaTV『少女たちの決断～密着!!ハロー！プロジェクト20周年オーディション～』放送開始！|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' teaser Gallery H!PAudition2017-ShoujotachinoKetsudanAmebaTV-header.jpg|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' AmebaTV header 767565656.png|Preview 434343434343436666.png|Preview 5435888.png|Jealousy Jealousy 434343434343443.png|8 finalists Kodama Mai.jpg|Kodama Mai, 15 Hashimoto Momoko.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko, 14 Tamenaga Shion.jpg|Tamenaga Shion, 14 Kanemi Tsururu.jpg|Kanemitsu Ruru, 12 References External Links *Official Announcement *Audition Site *[https://abema.tv/channels/abema-special/slots/8Sy7ajg1ohzfcK Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ AmebaTV Channel] Category:2017 Auditions Category:Hello! Project Auditions